Always the Letter
by Uenki
Summary: “Black envelope symbolizes Death, yet white envelope symbolizes… Desire. He was there pulling the weeds out from the garden, she was there sipping on a cup of tea." -Summary [BKK][COMPLETED]
1. The Letter

**Always the Letter  
_by Uenki_**

_**Chapter One – Hoping to cherish**_

**Dedicated to Xia xue, the evil witch, sakura butterfly.**

_-_

_Kenshin,_

_I've a fine day here that includes having a heavy dosage of homework, parents yelling to one another, the shattering sound of Chinas, and a jumpy old me. Ah, not to worried actually, this is all my problems, in your last letter, you mentioned that you are living well in Kyoto, are you planning to come back to Tokyo anytime soon, or are you still keen on wandering around, being a Rurouni?_

_Sigh, how I keen on having a life of my own, but that's nearly impossible, my parents are filing a divorce, fighting for the custody of me. _

_Ack, I would rather be to myself than going on with my parents! They do not care for me, you know?! Eww… Well, I am getting albeit a bit jumpy actually… _

_Ah, the sheer coldness of my family… Well, got to get on my Maths homework, I shall talk – write, to you soon!_

_Kamiya Kaoru  
Signed, 12/2_

_P.S. Teacher is **evil**!_

She sat on the stool in her bedroom, which sided more to an old attic. Another year is going to pass soon, and she was still here, crumpled up in the stupid, cold, shadowy, old attic. The cup of coffee that was held tight in her hands was now turning cool. Taking in a sip of the coffee, the Goosebumps started popping.

Sighing, she put down her cup of coffee by the side of the desk, pulling her stool closer to the desk, her used-up ink pen clutched in her hand. Looking down on the scribbling on her worksheet, she rolled her eyes in disgust by herself. She, the only daughter of both Kamiya Koshijiro and Kamiya – No, Fumiko Mikoro, could produced such an utterly frowzy piece of work!

She then threw the piece of worksheet in the bin, biting her lips, thinking of excuses for Peoras-sensei, for another copy of the school worksheet.

Throwing off the thoughts, she smiled in glee. Reaching under her bed was a box, a dust-filled box. Dusting off the dust that was pilling up every year, she opened it. The contents inside was neither bedraggled like her clothes, nor it was messy like her piece of work. The contents, which consisted of a battered old book and a glass bottle that was sealed up with a cork. Hugging the box, she smiled despite of the dust that was chocking her, ah, fine memories…

Those were the times that he and a certain Mister. Silly, a red-head with a pair of glittering violet eyes, had spent together… She frowned, before he had to go to Kyoto to help out the roaring war that has killed many.

_Fine memories… The promise…_

Her heart held dear of a promise that he had made, is that he would be back to Tokyo to meet her once the war is over… But she doesn't know, when he is back, he would be a changed person, with shining amber eyes that was cold to the bone, with no smiles that warms her heart, with blood red crimson hair that was always splattered with blood… With a pair of long sword, that kills.

-

"Ba-batt-Battousai!" he shrieked, fear was evident on her forlorn face. The man smirked, her long fiery mane that was tied tight on his head flowed into the air, and his calloused hands held the long sword tight, knowing that blood will be spilled tonight… 

Slash!

Another obstacle gone, the New World will be created soon… His cat-liked skills had caused him years of training, giving his prey a tendency to fear. The speed that he has was god-liked, even faster than the light. But he detested himself, he detested the moon, but most of all, he detested the white envelope that was held in his hands.

Black envelope symbolizes Death, yet white envelope symbolizes… Desire. She wrote the letter in such a cheery way that disgusted him thoroughly, here he was, pulling the weeds out of the garden, there she was, enjoying a cup of tea and waiting for him to finish his chores.

He hated to hope, he hated to cherish… but he still did anyway. His mind kept drifting back to the times when they were so carefree, where he does not need to have constant vigilance on the war, where he could just rest in his own state of mind, leaning by her side, watching the moon.

That was where he hates the moon. He hated the sphere that was always looking down on his life, following him. The way her moonbeams shot out to him in a friendly nature, seemingly to be smiling at him, mocking him. But he hated the moon with a passion, because "she" loved the moon… A smiled almost escaped his lips, but he did not let it wild, he did not let it free.

He did not reply her if necessary, despite the endless letters that she has sent to her, but he still has the letters by his side.

_Ah, the great Hitkori Battousai, a love-struck fool?_

He snorted to no one in particular, yes, he could see the headlines now… Despite the countless action he did to stop himself for laughing, he couldn't now, not now, at least. His eyes turned into a shimmering shade of violet, looking around, noticing that no one was near, he chuckled… softly.

-

A/N: Yep… sessha can see the headlines now…

** Uenki STARTS another NEW fan fiction, abandoning her OTHER fan fictions?!**

Hey! No no no! Tell yer the truth, I am stuck in Indulged: LGO, Chappie 24.  
Planning on editing Infirnity, cause it's all too messed up.  
  
** Did yer notice that I did something to my stories?  
Those who have guessed right received a chocolate cookie! **

** Heh.**


	2. Her Feelings, Him Broken

**Always the Letter_by Uenki_**

_**Chapter Two – Wanting**_

****

**Dedicated to the Evil Witch, Sakura Butterfly, and rain angst.**

_-_

_Kaoru,_

_I am – _

The dark and heavy blotches came from the quill, the ink was spilt. His hand trembled in anguish for a moment, biting his lip so hard that it bleeds. It wasn't everyday that he replied her letter, but he doesn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't planning to go back to Tokyo anytime soon, though the war is fading anytime now. Though the war is fading, he still remained silent about his whereabouts, not wanting her to rush all the way to Kyoto for him. He still has a job to do… and pure, innocent Kaoru shouldn't be stained by him.

_I am so sorry, Kaoru… How I want to locate you right away, but I can't. I could not meet you; you can never see me in the lights again… Your Kenshin is long gone, to be replaced by me, a vermin. I do not worth those hours and hours of letters, of concern that you have spent for me… Those are given to someone who is compatible with you, not me, not this unworthy one._

The shoji door slides opened, in came a man with spiky brown hair, a red bandana tied tightly around his head, and in his hands were a bottle of sake. His brows creased in confuse when he saw his buddy there, kneeling onto the ground, looking broken. Grinning, he tiptoed gently to his buddy, and reached down to tap his back ... only to be confronted by a long, shimmering katana on his throat.

The glare that the amber-eyed man gave him was deadly. Smiling sheepishly, he raised his hands in a surrendered gesture, before he calmly put down the katana and sheathed it back the sheath. "Don't do that again, Sagara-san." He warned, his amber eyes narrowing.

Sagara Sanosuke gave a friendly pat on his bud's back, and replied, "But you looked so…" he couldn't place his lips on the matter, but he added on, "-broken." A smirk was plastered on his face when Battousai's mask was broken, amber eyes flashed violet for the slightest moment. "Come on! Do you want to have a drink?" he questioned, rubbing his hands and let out a slight shiver. "Oh my, it's so cold today isn't it?" Still, the tomato-head did not give the slightest flinch.

Ignoring Kenshin, he saw the spilled ink and the piece of crushed parchment on the floor. Curiosity aroused, he picked up the piece of parchment, and he read aloud, "Dear Kaoru –" but he did not managed to get the whole letter done, for Kenshin had already snatched it away, and exiting the room in another blink of eye.

"Hey Kenshin! I am inviting YOU for a DRINK here!" he yelled to the red-headed man, but his figure was barely visible in the snow. Standing up, he frowned, before rushing after him to him, once again, inviting him for a drink.

-

She nibbled at the end of the pen, cracking her head for the contents that she needed to write today. Sighing, she looked out from the glass window, and noticed that it was already so late. Peoras-sensei had given her the infamous detention class, for she had reported the reason of her 'loss' of worksheet. She added her another one hour for the detention class as she was dozing off in it.

_It is a looooong day indeed…_

But still, she lifted up her spirits, in hope for Kenshin's reply. Taking up the yellowish parchment that is nearly ancient, she remembered that it was also the last piece of letter that he had replied. It was dated 23 October, last year's… She almost cried when she have the doubts that he would break his promise, and to leave her, ignoring her ever again. That was so painful, almost indescribable by words of wisdom.

She picked up the pen with a trembling hand… and she wrote…

_Kenshin,_

_I am fine… How are you exactly?_

Several teardrops fell onto the parchment… Inhaling a deep breath, she continued.

_Please tell me what happened to you… I am so worried here… Are you alright? Please do reply me…_

How she missed him, how she missed the sense of security that he had given her, how she missed all of that. It was almost a matter of laughter when one could switch her emotions in just a few seconds, it was also impossible that one could hurts so much. She signed off the letter, and jumped onto her bed, buried her head into the pillow, and cried her heart out.

_I miss you so much, Kenshin._

_-_

_**A/N:** _Whoa, the more yer review, the faster another chappie came! Nah! =P Okay, is this chapter nice?

**Sakura butterfly**_–_Maybe Sessha is stupid, but what do you mean by indented? Oro… maybe sessha is very stupid indeed…  
**Illusions-Chan**_–_This story took place in the past, I'm afraid… No one wrote this storyline anymore, know Tomoe's death? This is a slight twist, Tomoe did not die, and there will be a kind of romance insert for her and Akira. This took place a little after Tomoe's death in RK, just the time when the New World (Meiji) was created. By the way, what do you mean by different from what you've seen?  
**Reignashii**_– _Ohaiyo, Rei-san! Can't wait? Thankee!  
**Rain angst**_– _Rain!!! I hadn't seen you for a looooong time! How are you? =D  
**The Evil Witch**_– _Love yer too! hugs Of course, this is dedicated to you! No doubts to it… Heh… =P


	3. Brother! Ridiculous!

**Always the Letter   
_by Uenki_**

_**Chapter Three – Who is she to you**_

****

**Dedicated to me, myself! =P**

_-_

She covered the binding sunlight from her sore blue eyes using her hands, hoping to nuzzle in her bed for a few more moments, wishing for comfort that she can never had. But she can't. Few minutes ago, the cat is out of the bag, the truth of her parents – No, the strangers that lived under the same roof that was quarreling, has told her that the reason that they were fighting.

_They were always fighting for her… Not the custody for her, the opposite way indeed. They were fighting for whom to take her, for they no longer wanted her to be with them… A burden indeed._

**Flashback**

_ They pull out her luggage, and she was biting on a piece of sandwich, with lettuce._

_"Kaoru, take a seat." Her mother commanded, deadly serious._

_ She trudged to the dining table, and pulled out a seat lazily. Her father's eyebrow twitched for a second. She, sensing that something was amiss, swallowed the remaining sandwich, and paid her utmost attention to her parents._

_"What happened, Okasan? Why is my luggage out here?" she asked, a note of fear in her emotions._

_Her mother closed her eyes for a second, and opened them. A flash of hardness has pass through her eyes._

_"Kaoru, listen. I and your father had been fighting for ages, and we have been planning to put this to a stop." Kaoru's eyes lit up at that comment, feeling excited that they are going to make-up after all those days._

_  
She nodded eagerly, and her father took out a piece of document and a pen._

_ "Kaoru," the deep voice of her father called, reverted her attention from her mother to him. He handed her the pen, and put the document by the side. Though she, the senior in Shinofuwate High, had repeated her last year, still, she was not an illiterate. Her eyes crossed onto the piece of document, her smiled faded. "We do not need the burden, such as you, to be laid onto our backs, we prefer to be free, though you are our own child…" he trailed off, and Kaoru banged her hands hard onto the table._

_ "What the hell do you mean by this?! Disowning me?" she cried, her eyes narrowed in fury. Kenshin did not abandoned her, her parents did._

_ Her mother calmly registered the words that she has said, nodding her head. She inhaled a sharp intake of breath, and threw the pen onto her father, "I hate you!" she yelled, grabbing her luggage, and ran out of the door, leaving her parents behind that does not even have the heart to catch up on her._

_ Still she ran, knowing that she was alone now, registered her mind to a thing, she would have to find him._

_**End Flashback**_

-

Her hand had not stopped trembling, she was angry, so angry, yet in another part of her mind, she felt depressed. The train halted to a stop, she brushed her snow white kimono and stood up, walking out.

She had now reached Kyoto, where he was at.

-

She looked up onto the big, majestic, dojo-liked building. Dragging her luggage with her, she knocked politely onto the wooden door. With a 'creak', the door was opened, revealing a girl with long braid, jaded green eyes who looked about 16.

"Hello! How can I help you?" she greeted, almost too cheerfully. Kaoru gave a small bow, knowing that, whenever she was here, courtesy is a must. Her eyes shone with confidence and determination.

"Please… Could I have a meet up with Shinomori Aoshi?" she asked, while the girl gave a small frown. She saw her luggage and eyed on her, jaded green narrowing almost too slightly.

"Yes. Name?" she asked, her cheerfulness died down a little. Kaoru gave a small smile and replied, "Kaoru. Tell him that Kaoru is here." The girl gave a small nod and bounced, Kaoru peeked, into a small room.

After a moment, she stepped back out, with an almost too cold Aoshi. He came by the door with the girl, and his icy eyes scanned Kaoru. Reaching out his hands, he brushed off the long bangs from her face, and gave her a small pat on her head. Misao's lip was set into a tight line, her arms folded.

"It had been too long, Kaoru." He replied, and Misao's eyes almost bulged out for the fact that he had spoken in a sentence, with commas and full stops included.

"Hai, Aoshi-niichan…" she replied, while Aoshi eyed her luggage. Misao's eyes went wider a few more moments, before Aoshi stared hard at the Misao.

"Misao, meet my sister, Kamiya Kaoru." the small world of hers particularly fell off. Poor Misao indeed…

-

**A/N:** Aw, quite short indeed, but this is for the fact that I wanted to leave an evil cliffie… Muhahaha! [Uenki grew fangs] Beg for MERCY!

**Sakura Butterfly –** Ahh… Yeah, a close call indeed, but as the sword slid down his throat, leaving a trail of shiny crimson… then Uh oh! =P

**ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs –** [give ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs an evil eye, poking out a tongue] Boo! Nah, that will just spoil the fun… Heh… that too soon for that… and that makes the story exciting.

**The evil witch –** Uh… [Uenki goes into deep thought] Err, as a matter of fact, Kaoru DOES love him, but for Battousai/Kenshin, I am at a loss too… Let's just watch as the story goes on, okay? About the promise, it will be soon revealed as a flashback.

**Reignashii –** Hai hai, Rei-sama. Sessha will get that done ASAP. =D

**Illusions-chan –** Oh, so deska… I see… There is not much such fiction left, but there is still some on fanfiction.net… I will try to find some, and we'll see to it, alright? Cheers to you too! =)

**Sakura Hopes –** Nupe nupe nupers! Yer'er wrong… Well, it's alright, [Gives Hopes-chan a small, tiny, chocolate cookie with an evil monkey smirking…] I love monkeys! Evil Monkeys Ruled The World! Mwhahaha! [Went suga high and bounced off]

**Xia Xue –** [Grins] Some goodie fella like yer? Hmmm, me's not sure, but if you do try and reject him nicely, not to make him all heartbroken, treat him for a drink… I'll be sure that he will still be your friend, positively, Xue-sama. Sooner or later ?! One the Newspaper ?! [Went wide eyed with shock] You flattered me too much, Xue-sama! [Hugs]

**rain angst –** Oh my, you're too formal with me, rain. Chapter two was good huh, well, I love your comments! Have a nice day! [Smiles]

**I love you guys! So much! [Gives out a chocolate cookie for everyone]**


	4. Just a few steps away

**Always the Letter_by Uenki_**

_**Chapter Four – Evil eye**_

****

**Dedicated to my reviewers who are always there, particularly   
the evil witch  
Illusion-chan  
Reignashii  
Tohellwiththenicks  
Sakura Hopes  
Sakura Butterfly  
Rain angst…**

****

**Arrigato, Minna-san!**

_-_

Kaoru, Aoshi and Misao were seated in an upright position, enjoying the fragrance of the tea that Aoshi had kindly brewed. Kaoru took a sip of it, and was surprised at his skills of brewing tea that had grown over the years. She gave a small smile and nodded to Aoshi, who barely gave her a nod.

"… Why aren't you back in Kyoto, while your _mother and father?_" he finally asked, after a long hesitation. Misao nodded and gave a questioning look. Kaoru put down the cup of tea and gave a disgusted look at the 'fond' memories.

"I refused to sign the contract… and I ran out of the house, preparing to look for you here… This is the luggage they had prepared for me," she stopped and eyed the luggage. In a spite of anger, she took the luggage and threw it across the room. Misao eyed her strangely while Aoshi gave a look of understanding.

"And I… I did not even take my belongin –" she stopped, a look of hurt evident in her eyes. She managed to stand up and she ran out of the room, yes, she had forgotten it, the precious thing to her forlorn heart_… The letters from him._

Misao looked at her running figure, and looked at her beloved Aoshi-sama.

"After her, bring the team with you, do not let her to be met with any harm. You hear me?" he ordered, but it was on a gentle side. Misao grinned and gave a huge, bubbly laugh, before rushing up to catch up on Kamiya Kaoru, the so-called sister of her Aoshi-sama.

-

She wandered onto the busy streets of Kyoto, surprised for the fact that they weren't affected by the war of any means. Yes, it was fading after all, but aren't they all affected? She passed by the crowds and went into a restaurant named Akabeko.

"Hey! Sagara-kun! Pay up for the meal!" a shrill cry cut her off her own world of lala land, seeing that the man with red bandana ran crossed her, a fishbone sticking out of his mouth which formed a grin. He grabbed her and hid behind her back, while the angry hostee stomped up to her.

"Paid up for Sagara Sanosuke, young lady! He had own up a debt!" she gave evil daggers to Sanosuke, while Kaoru gave a barely audible sigh. The young man gave an apologetic grin while he gave her the sparkly eye as she took out her purse and handed some yen to the hostee.

"Arrigato, Jou-chan!" he said, while giving her a soft smack on her back, and ran off. Kaoru eyed the man for a few moments, before shaking her head and looked away. Misao caught up with her and looked at her strangely, but she gave a small laugh and brushed it off her mind. She looked at Misao who was panting hard,

"I guess that you want to know about the fact that why Aoshi-niichan is my brother, don't you?" she questioned, while Misao gave a final nod of agreement. She laughed, still, her heart was stone cold.

-

Kenshin looked at the taller man who was grinning from ear to ear, and skipping about from streets to streets. He had met up with Sanosuke just outside from Akabeko, as he went checking with the postman for the letter that she had written. But to his dismay, there was nothing for him from yesterday till today.

"What happened?" he inquired, violet eyed wide with curiosity.

"I clear my tabs at the Akabeko!" he replied in a sing song voice, 'floating' about. He rambled on and off about the girl who he had met in Akabeko, who handed his tabs for him just because that he have hid behind her back.

Kenshin half-listened and wandered his mind off elsewhere. It had been definitely strange about the fact that there wasn't any letter for him, as she had written to him almost every day. Holding his sword tight to him, he made up his mind.

"Sanosuke… I am going to Tokyo." He replied after slight hesitation. He paid no attention to what he was talking and blabbered on about the girl.

"As I was saying, I do not know her name – WHAT?!" he exclaimed, finally registered the fact that he was going to Tokyo. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he cried, while eyeing at the amber-eyed man.

"I am going to Tokyo." he replied with slight determination, in a millisecond, he was off from his sight.

Sanosuke, exasperated, yelled to no one in particular. "Why are you going to Tokyo for?!" Little did Kenshin knew, she was in the Akabeko, while he was outside of it. They had just missed each other, it's just a few steps away before they could meet each other.

Is it the toying of Fate, or is it that their love was forbidden?

-

**A/N:** Oh my, it is just a FEW STEPS AWAY! O.o [Uenki sweatdropped as evil reviewers steps up onto her and polished their long, gleaming katana] Oh my, it is really a few steps away for you to kill me and for Kenshin to meet Kaoru! Gomen-neee! Do not Kill ME! [Run off in a corner, curl up into a ball, muttering about evil reader and reviewers.]

**Next chapter is about the fact that Reign-chan (Reignashii) had asked … the fact that Aoshi had different surname, not Kamiya. And the fact that Kenshin could only find her parents back in Tokyo… not her… Kaoru?! KIDNAPPED?! Riduculus! Angst ensure! =P**

**Sakura Butterfly –** One thing for the fact, I will not abandon this fic, for I was all flare up, preparing for this fiction. My little notebook is all inspirations of this fic, containing Sano kidnapping Kaoru and feed her to some evil monkeys that was ambitious to rule the world. Heh…

**Illusions-chan –** Biggest twist? Thankeeee! By the way, just asking, do yer know what Aoshi's eye color was? I don't. And that's so sad.

**Reignashii –** Yep, it will all be revealed in the next chapter, yes, you brought me to a point that I have not explained their surnames. Oh, yer know Xue-sama? Oro… Your relationship is so confusing…

**Bradybunch4529 –** Oro…. Thankee! - Have a nice day!

**STAY TUNED…!!!  
Last but not least, a long thing that I haven't said for a looooong time, Review and Review! I need it! =P**


	5. Raped

**Always the Letter  
_by Uenki_**

**_Chapter Five – Heck_  
  
__**

_-_

"Take a seat, Makimachi-san." She motioned her to have a seat, and she gladly took the offer. They were seated in the Akabeko, under the expenses of her brother, Aoshi. Kaoru turned her head back and smiled to no one in particular.

"Don't you guys feel tired after tailing me for a whole day?" in the corner of her eyes, loopholes were shown everywhere. The Oniwabanshuu, under Misao's care, stood out from the shadows and smiled sheepishly.

Misao too, laughed nervously, adding on. "You can just call me Misao, Kaoru-sama." Kaoru eyes widened at her name, before bowing apologetically.

"I am sorry… But please, I am unworthy of it… Just call me Kaoru." She replied, her voice filled with shock and surprise. Misao grinned and Kaoru went on with the truth.

"Aoshi is my blood related brother. We have the same dad but we do not have the same mum. His mother is Shinomori Sakiyu, a woman with much grace, and laughter. She treats me as her own child, often taking care of me when I met through hardships from my parents…" she stopped abruptly, as she fingered the tea cup.

"But Sakiyu-bachan died of a deadly disease, and my father remarried again. My father has three wives, Sakiyu-bachan, my mother and my step mother, Mikoro. Aoshi-niichan ran away from home, leaving a piece of note saying his address… And a letter." The word letter reminded her of the letter she had from Kenshin and she looked like she was on the verge of tears once again.

Biting her lip, she continued, "The letter, he wrote that if he had a chance, he would take me with him. But he can't, as I needed the education I could get from my father and my mother – my stepmother. And that pieced up till now, I found out that Aoshi-niichan had a clan, and I am all lone at the moment, so I decided to have a look at him, and stayed here." She taped her hands together and faked happy.

"That all pieced together don't they?" then, she finished her monologue with a smile. Misao smiled back, though she do not quite know the feelings of her loved ones, she never had one, really. Though the closest thing she had was Nenji and Aoshi-sama. After the Oniwabanshuu and they both had finished their cup of tea and some refreshments, Kaoru looked at Misao, her face hardened.

"Misao, do the Oniwabanshuu provides the whereabouts of someone exactly?" Misao gave a huge grin and bowed dramatically.

"Hai, Makimachi Misao at you service, Kaoru!" she laughed, while Kaoru laughed too, her face softened.

"Please Misao; I need you to find someone for me." Misao looked up and gave her a nod, while the Oniwabanshuu clan cheered. Kaoru let out a sigh of relief.

"Yokatta… I thought that you guys aren't going to help… I need to find someone, Misao. Someone by the name of Himura Battousai." Misao's face immediately darkened.

"…Himura Battousai?" she questioned softly. Her face screwed up into a stern manner. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I can't. He is a killer, always a killer. Besides, he is Aoshi-sama's greatest foe." She replied. Kaoru stood up and walked away, giving them one last glare.

"Don't. I treat you as my friend, so don't you said that to him. He made a promise with me, Misao." Her long raven hair flew in the air, and she looks like a portrait.

-

**Tokyo, Kaoru's home**

He grabbed the man by the collar, and pushed him back onto the wall. "What the fucking hell do you mean by gone, Kamiya?!" he questioned with a look of fury. The woman was scared stiff and had long run away from the amber-eyed man.

"She is gone! Far away from here! We disowned her! She's a good for nothing piece of lump!" the older man cried, trying to shake off the firm grip that the smaller man had. Amber eyes pierced through the older man.

"A useless piece of lump? No, you're a useless piece of dung, you big oaf." He replied calmly, drawing his sword and placed it on his throat. The older man whimpered in fear, and went down to his knees.

"I… I-I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I do anything you want!" he said, bowing continuously to the smaller man. Battousai licked his sword, "I won't kill you. I want you to have a taste of hell, Kamiya-san." And off he slashed the older man, giving him cuts and more wounds.

"Hitkori Battousai is my name. You better remember that, Kamiya-san." He said politely, and off he vanished, leaving a poor, wounded, Kamiya Koshijiro behind.

-

"Just get off me!" Kaoru tried to struggle off the big, burly man's grip, but to no avail, she can't. He smelled like a drunkard and he was full of liquor. He tore opened her kimono and he threw her down onto the ground, and hit her head onto a piece of rock, causing her to black out and feel nothingness…

The burly man poured chaste kisses onto her whole, and kissed her like a possession. His firm grip on her figure caused bruises, and his nails dug onto her body. Her breasts left uncovered, and a shout out was heard.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The big burly man widened his eyes, and scampered off, leaving her lying there, unconscious. Sanosuke stopped the running man and pinned him on the wall, and looked down onto the unconscious girl. His eyed bulged out when he realized that it was the same girl that has helped her out this morning. "Jou-chan!" he cried, and glares katanas at the big burly man. "You've quite enjoyed yourself don't you?" he question, but he gave him no chance to answer.

"You fucker!" he yelled, full of anguished. He punched him on the cheek and kicked him in the gut. The man dropped onto the ground and he stomp on him till he could no longer fight back.

"Kyoto is my place, you fucker." He looked up at the moon and he smirked. "You still have three more hours, mister. And you can be prepared to meet Hades!" he snarled, angrily. He took down his coat and covered the still unconscious Kaoru and carried her bridal style.

Cooling down, he grinned, "Guess you will have to come with me then, Jou-chan." And the woman has no reaction.

-

It was already so late, and still Kaoru hasn't been back to the Oniwabanshuu. Misao got called in by Aoshi, and she was prepared to have a hell of scolding.

"…Misao." Aoshi greeted, and the girl sat on the floor, unnerved. "…Where is she? Why isn't she back yet?" he asked, still cold, but quite concerned.

Misao muttered some words under her breath and replied, "I left her alone." She spoke out finally, grumbling. Aoshi gave her a glare, and she finally got fed up.

"She wanted the Oniwabanshuu to find Hitkori Battousai, you arch enemy!' she cried, standing up into a defining manner. Aoshi gave no response, just thinking. Angrily, she stomped out of the room leaving an Aoshi that was deep in thought behind.

_She wanted to find Battousai? Why?_

For the rest of the night, Kaoru never did come back, and Misao felt very guilty.

-

"Fox!" Sanosuke cried and bang hard on the doors of the Ishinshshi's doctor, Takani Megumi. The woman opened the door groggily, and kicked the rooster head in the shin.

"What?! In the middle of the night, no less!" she yelled back. But Sanosuke grabbed her wrists and ran into his quarters, and Megumi's face was drained of colors when she saw the unconscious girl lying on ground.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Jou-chan… She helped me to pay my debts at the Akabeko –" Megumi cut him off.

"What EXCATLY happened?!" she cried.

"I found a burly man… uh, raping her in the dark alleys and she was out unconscious." He stammered, and the tension in the air was really dull.

"Quick! Laid out the futon and give me a basin of warm water!" and Sanosuke did to her commands, though reluctantly.

-

**A/N:** Wow! Another update! I was too quick for this, all the replies will be given in the next chapter! [Backs away from the evil kitten that Sakura hopes had given off] I updated, din I?


	6. Far Away, Promise

**Always the Letter_by Uenki_**

_**Chapter Six – Escape**_

**For my uncle who took all the troubles and bought me a whole set of RK manga. Thanks you sooo much! Words really can't describe how I felt.  
**  
__

_-_

_Katsura,_

He started to write, he wanted to lead a normal life, in a normal way. No Hitkori Battousai, no liquidator, no bloodshed, no, nothing.

_My mission is done for the war, it is fading, and thus I am going to lead my way of life. Killing was not my cup of tea and will never be. _

_ Himura Battousai  
Signed, 28/2_

A small smile crept up for his lips, shining violet once again. No, the rules of Hiten Mitsurugi is to help the weak, and he is going to do that, he shall be the Rurouni, in search of Kaoru, no Battousai, nothing.

He put his hand in his hair and brushed it apart; remembering Kaoru's favorite pastime was that. Those contentment they felt when they sneaked out secretly, not letting her father knew, out for a trip… Hugging in each other's arm tight. Yet he, the bloody bastard he was, took her letters for granted, knowing that she would gave him at least one everyday. Knowing that she would stay in Tokyo and wait for him.

_I took her for granted…_

Tears were threatening to shed through his eyes but he kept them on hold, seeing the cold breeze flow. His mind flashed vividly to their promise, it was the exact replica of today, but she wasn't here.

**Flashback**

It was a soft, breezy day, with the leaves of autumn flowing about. She was there, leaning onto a tree, a book in her hands, eyes closed, dozing off. Her breathing was slow, and soothing.

"Hey…" he called softly to the angelic girl in front of him, she was always like a precious to him, and it was the closeness that they always had, the trust they had in each other. Eyes were the windows to the soul, and she always seems to understand things through his eyes.

She fluttered her eyes opened; her face broke into a delighted smile when she looked down upon him. She grabbed him into her embrace and said slowly, "I miss you so much…" that was the cue.

His amber eyes scanned through her, inhaling the soft scent of jasmine that always seems to be lingering around her.

"I missed you too…" he tilted her chin upwards and brushed his lips from hers, and left her embrace. Lazily, she lay down onto the hollow spot of his shoulders, and closed her eyes.

"Kaoru…" he called, wanting her utmost attention on him.

"Nan deska?" she inquired, and sighed in contentment.

"I… I am going for the war." He replied, hesitating. Her head jerked up with aghast, face paling. Her hands were grabbing on his arm, and they seem to be tightened momentarily.

"You… you're going for the war?" she asked, and he nodded with determination. Ah, that was one of the many pros she had. His violet shade darkened into a deep shade of blue. The wind wasn't there anymore.

"Could I forbid you to go…?" she asked quietly, still he gave no response and she looked into his eyes. Ah, the emotions he felt were countless.

"A 'no' then?" she asked in a mocking tone, though that was the opposite of what she have felt. A beautiful yet teary smile rose up onto her lips, and she lay down on his laps.

"You'll go then. The war needs your skills, your courage, and your bravery." She complimented, looking up in his eyes once again and saw his wavering emotions. Those blue orbs shone back sadness. Pure, innocent Kaoru. He put his fingers onto her lips, before replying, "Don't hesitate, Kaoru."

She laughed back and bit his fingers, and gave him the evil eye, "Boo!" she poked out a tongue at him. Cheerful, she would always be cheerful. But her face went serious, before the storm came. "Same to you too, don't hesitate."

He gave her a genuine smile, "Promise me that you will be there for me..." she nodded her head firmly, albeit she was smiling like silly.

He pulled her into a kiss that was cold, yet with an edge of fire. Breaking apart, she said several words that kept the fuzziness of his heart living.

"No matter who you are, you are still my Kenshin… Aishiteru." She said and he felt that he had nothing to hesitate for.

**End of flashback**

"I love you too, Kaoru." He murmured, jumping off the rooftop.

-

**A/N:** Orooooooo!! [Uenki went swirly-eyed] o.Ox Last chapter was too much of Kaoru, not this is pure Kenshin a flashback! Aw, Kenshin no going to Kyoto again? Kaoru IS THERE! Oh My God! What should I do?! [Uenki runs around, panicking]

**OMG! 29 REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!**

**Xia Xue (Xue-sama [Uenki grins])** – Bwah! [Uenki pokes out tongue at onee-chan.] Hai, Nee-chan! =D No Xue-sama, daa nee-chan ne? By the way, how old are yer, nee-chan? Sessha is 12, bet ta be smaller then yer? =)

**Sakura Hopes** – [Uenki tried her very best to pluck off evil nudging furry kitty from her arms, but the evil kitty stick too much to her evil monkey and everything went berserk] Eeeeek! Evil kitten trying ter kill sessha!!! O.O [sweatdrop, evil kitty bite Uenki and everything blackout…] Hey! Who off the lights?!

**Rei-sama (Reignashii)** – Gunbound?! What's yer nick? I am new in there, I got play too… Me nick is "Averione" in there! Boowa! Yep, Gunbound guys are flirty, meet many lechers in there… =P By the way, where's yer story? If yer wrote one, let's change da role, sessha will be da reviewer next! XP

**The evil witch** – Thankee ne! Aishiteru ne! =D [Sneezeeee] Aw, today is so cold…. Brr…

**Sakura Butterfly** – Battousai won't find out any time soon. By the time he found out, the "man" would be dead as Sanosuke had said it, "You still have three more hours, mister. And you can be prepared to meet Hades!" and that means that the man would be tracked down and being assassinated for Kaoru by Sano. Well, give you a hint, Kaoru will FORGET EVERYTHING, real clean. Give a guess that there was a bump on the head during the rape scene… Uh… I gave out too much info… Guess it! =P

**Give a guess what will happen in the next chapter! See yer guys soon! Now, me gotta have a game of Gunbound… Muhaha!**


	7. Lost

**Always the Letter  
_by Uenki_**

_**Chapter Six – Escape**_

**To the creator of Harvest Moon, omg, it's sooo fun!  
  
__**

_-_

In the corner of his eyes, he saw her stirred, though it was barely noticeable. He was curled up in a corner, dozing off. Waiting for her to wake up every single day, in the same position, no bickering from Megumi, was so bored… and he was going berserk. He crept over to her side silently, and she gave a low moan.

Her eyelids fluttered open and sapphire blue was locking on cinnamon brown. His face broke into a huge grin and laughed out loud, cranking on his bones from time to time.

"Morning Jou-chan!" he greeted, giving her a small wave.

She cranked her neck to have a good look of the man; still, a sharp jolt hit her right on the head. "I… I am sorry, but who are you?" she managed to croaked out, knowing that the fact that she must have been going "off" in such a long period of time that led her throat to be drying off.

Sanosuke frowned, "Of course you don't remember me, but you've helped me out in Akabeko, don't you? I am Sagara Sanosuke. What about you?" he enquired. This girl had been through hell and up, alive and kicking.

"Who am I…? I… I… I am…" the pain that ceased down onto her head was burning, more painful than ever. She squeezed her eyes shut when she tried to recall the memories she had, but she can't. Her eyes opened a color of dull blue, "Who am I?" she questioned her voice hollow.

Sanosuke's mouth went wide opened when the words escaped from her lips. He wanted to replied, but Megumi was bursting through the doorway. "Rooster!" she called, and her eyes went as wide as saucepans when she saw Kaoru there, sitting up on the futon.

She ignored the rooster head and went over to Kaoru, who was in tears, but not wailing. She shoots him a '_what-have-you-done' _glare, and he shrugged it off, not knowing what had happened to her. The girl clutched on Megumi's arms tightly, the lost that was filled in her eyes was deafening. Tears continued to fell off her cheeks, while Megumi felt something terrible. The girl had lost her memories... While Sanosuke had felt the same thing indeed, for his fish bone had dropped out of his mouth which was slightly agape.

-

Awhile later, Megumi and Sanosuke both tiptoed out of the room, after Kaoru had calm down. Both had shot uneasy glances to each other, seeking for help, and Sanosuke had spotted the letter she had held in her hands when she stepped into the room a while before.

Megumi, noticing his gaze was fixed on her hands, looked down and released a loud gasp. "Oh my! I got to hand this in to Katsura!" she replied, panicking.

"Who was it from?" Sano thought aloud.

Megumi eyed him sternly and gave a small whisper, "Him. He is not coming back to Kyoto… Sano." She eyed her feet, head bowed low.

"What do you mean?!" Sanosuke asked harshly, grabbing the letter and took it out of his own will. Megumi looked horrified, emitting more gasps.

"Rooster! This letter is not addressed to you!" she cried.

Sano read the letter, and it promptly fell down onto the floor. He dropped down onto his knees and yelled, out loud, anguished.

"Damn you." He punched a fist onto the well polished floor. Megumi grabbed him harshly, "Shut up! You'll wake her up!"

Sano eyed the fox, "I don't care! Lying there unconscious for a month! Who does she think she is?! Yes, she helped with my tabs, but what authority does she have for staying here?! She is nothing but a BURDEN!" he yelled, and Megumi slapped him hard.

The tension grew quieter. "Sano. Your buddy doesn't want to come back because that he had left something behind… and he is going to have it back… From the very first day we have met, he has already told us, 'I missed her so much, how I wanted to have her in my arms.' That was what he has said, the war is fading, people will be happier… The war was peaceful owed it to him… But he owes 'her'." She replied, very softly. Sano nodded her head and gave a grin, reaching in to hug Megumi but she gave him a good smack upside down.

"Ow!" he complained, not knowing that inside the room, Kaoru sat up on the futon.

_Am I really a burden…?_

The familiar determination slid off to her, looking around, she saw a small pouch, and it looked like hers.

_I don't want to be a burden, Sanosuke-san, Megumi-san. Sayonara._

Thinking for an escape, a small smirk filled her lips.

_Yes, I am going to find my memories… I am going to find out who I really am._

A sharp pain gave a straight goal to her head, and she winched. But still, she was smiling, more cheerful than before…

-

**A/N:** Woo! Gomen-ne, Minna-sama. T.T Sessha wa freaked out by homework des… Sorry for da short chappie.

[**To my always so cute reviewees who wanna kill poor sessha**]

_A little note. _

You know what?! You guys are so damn great! The reviews keep jumping up! You guys don't know how much I love yer! [Uenki hugs every reviewees]

**Illusions-chan -** Ohhh! Icy blue huh? Thankeeee! I need that information so much! [Give hugs, give one more hug, and give one more one more hugs] Yes, the Aoshi vs. Battousai thingy will appear as a flashback, I am searching for the information in the net of why Aoshi wanted to kill Kenshin during Shishio reign… Is it that Kenshin sorta killed his minions?

**Reignashii -** Oro! Sixteen? Ohhhh! Another big sister of mine. Heh, I like having sisters… Mwhahaha! O.oV Heh. My real sister (as in blood related), HuiQi, is also sixteen… But too bad, she always nagged me when I am trying to type out the next chappie. [Shoo my sister away] 10 years? Nah. I was planning to have Kaoru a job while looking for her lost 'memories' … 10 years? Too long… They will become old and gray then… 5 years? [strangles by Rei-sama] Okay! What about 16 years? [Rei-sama emitted evil glint in her eyes] Uh oh…

**Sakura Butterfly -** Actually being clueless has its own advantage, as in you will get more lucky when you are being clueless! =P My cousin told me that though.

**Mika - **Oh! Okay, I gotta add yer in once I have the time to go in and kill random peeps! Speaking about killing, do yer play DA (Dark ages)? I heard that it is a cute game…. But it costs money… T.T Meeting each other soon? How? Kaoru lost her memories doesn't she?

**Xia xue -** Nwap, the one is unworthy of that title, Xue-neechan. Nah, which birdy-day are you in? (Birdy-day = Birthday) This one is in 24 December, so I am smaller then you… unless you happened to be born within 24 December to 31 December…

**The evil witch -** Aw, another sweet review… Review soon! [pouts and grinned] Boowa!

**Sakura Hopes -** [Uenki went dumbstruck, turning pale, and flashed torchlight at Hopes] Ah! Oh dear Jesus, you had me a FRIGHT! [Growling in the background] [Uenki turned back, to be faced by an evil doggie, drooling all over the bed room] Well, where is that evil laughter coming from? [Went in thought, before strolling back into the room, have a big cage of evil monkeys] ATTACK, my dear vuwable monkies!

**Rain angst -** Even though if we used a helicopter to fly him back to Kyoto, Kaoru will not be in the exact location. People say that it is the toying of Fate, but I say that it is the EVIL WEVIL AUTHOR playing pranks! =P

**Wish list of Author: I do hope that there will be KK romance soon… [Cross fingers]**


	8. Oro?

**Always the Letter_by Uenki_**

**_Chapter Eight –Brat_****  
  
__**

_-_

              "Gomen-nasai, Aoshi-sama… Gomen. It is my entire fault that Kaoru is missing… It is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let her be and wandered all around… I should have guard her well like you told me… I am sorry, Aoshi-sama." Misao said, with tears in her eyes, practically, she was wailing.

              Icy blue (Illusions-chan, thanks for the info!) looked at the girl of 16 in a gentle manner, you could've spotted him revealing a small smile if you looked well, but the wailing Misao missed it. He gave a gentle pat on her shoulders, "It's alright." He said.

              But in his heart and mind, he was blazing with anxiousness and anger. It was always him, the big brother… 2 years ago, before he escaped from "home", the calm before the storm, the planning before the actual war… She was always hanging out with him, long, fiery headed, boy with a crossed X scar on his cheeks.

              Neither did he planned to stop them from going all cuddy and mushy, nor did he gave the bastard a good beating for "stealing" his dearest sister away. Now, he has taken everything away from him, his sister, and the title of her closest… and furthers more, the title of strongest.

_Damn you, Himura… My sister is so far away from you… No one is going to protect you from your death… My sister is mine; the title of her closest is mined… The title of strongest will also be mine._

              A small smirked formed on his lips; he stood up abruptly, alarming the jaded green eyed girl. "Aoshi-sama?!" she called.

              "Do not look for me, Misao." And he walked away... (Though not as fast as Chibi-Battousai! :P ---Add in by Uenki.)

-

              "Battousai." A clam, unnerving, cool voice said, dropping the cigarette on the floor and stepped it, making the embers to be dispersed instantly. The amber-eyed man, frowned a little, "Don't you know that littering the alleys is illegal, my dear ickle Wolf?" he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't we agree on a similar position that we are not supposed to **cross paths, **Mibu Wolf?!" he snapped to the Wolf of Mibu, Satiou Hajime.

              The man scraped one of his "antennas" on his head and gave a fizzy lopsided smirk. "Oh my, the **Battousai **doesn't know how to keep himself clam, do he?" he mocked, luring anger from the man in navy, Himura Kenshin. His bloodlust came and Satiou unsheathed his Nihontou.

              "Ahh… Preparing for the finale, doesn't we? You owe me a battle, Battousai." Demon-eyes eyed the man, who has no emotion radiating from him. Instead of killing each other and end the battle, Battousai chose another. He turned his heels and walked away, though he was itching to kill, he kicked some random stones on the ground and treats it like a mortal enemy.

              The wolf stood there dumbstruck, thinking of the plan that he just formed on his head,

**Step 1.  Do not bother about the agreement and beat him like hell as he killed many of his minions.  
Step 2.  Lure out his itch to kill, meaning, bloodlust.**

**Step 3.  Wait for him to unsheathe his katana then make the first move.**

_              I didn't do anything wrong, did I?_

              While he was replaying the scene, and regains his composure… Battousai had already walked far away from the spot that he had been standing on.

              Meanwhile, Kenshin was grabbing tight of his katana and slashed random plants that hangs around in the forest, sighing in pity for himself…

_For the sake of Kaoru, I **can't kill! **Breath, Kenshin. Breathe!_

-

**A/N: **Lol! Except for the Aoshi part, everything was **just HUMOR**! The cross path thingy will be explained soon… And Kaoru will wander off to some forest and get eaten off… Muhahaha!

[**Thankee to my always so cute reviewees who wanna kill poor sessha**]

I got too many peeps to reply, so I'll just reply those who have a question intended.

**Sakura Butterfly  
The evil witchie (Uh oh.)  
Kawaii-baka14 (You are not a baka! Thankee for adding it to your fav. [huggie])  
Xue-neechan (noooo! I am not! My story's like crap.)  
Rei-sama (Nah boo! Yep, Aoshi gonna get icier in mind, but not on the outside… woah… many peeps is setting off to journey… Kaoru, Aoshi, Kenshin… who's next? Sanosuke?)  
Rain angst (Yeah! She never did replied to my calls when I wanted to have a looooong holiday after school!)  
Mika-chan (Sessha is Metal axe.. [Hug] =D)  
Illusions-chan (No! not only men have big egos! I have one too like jellies. [Pokes ego with a stick])  
Bradybunch (Nwap… Kaoru wasn't there anymore… She left.. [runs and curl up into a corner] Oh my… what have she done to receive such cruel punishment?! [Wails])  
Sakura Hopes ([Uenki points to the evil doggie and mutter, ::Wingurdiam Leviosa!:: Doggie got high up in the air, six feet from the ground] Oohhh! This is fun! I am a Harry/Hermione shipper! Woo!)  
Roaring Flames (Yep, I sure will!)**

Uenki gave a big bow. "Thankee, Minna-san! Sessha is so happy to receive so many reviews!)


	9. Enter Yahiko!

**Always the Letter  
_by Uenki_**

**Chapter Nine - Kiddo**

-

She had to get out of Kyoto, and she must be fast. She must not let Sanosuke or Megumi to find her, for she had some important task to do. She wandered around the streets that were closed, seeing that the night had risen. But all she'd left was her money, which couldn't even last her a whole month, and some clothing that she had "taken" from Megumi's.

"**Let me go!**" a loud cry interrupted her train of thoughts, which sounded so familiar. She turned back on her heels and picked up a wooden stick, which was as long as a bokken. Clutching it to her hips, she walked silently to the trace of the cries, and she soon reached her destination.

There, were two men beating up a kid who looked like 12, with spiky brown hair, curled up into a ball. "Hey!" she cried, pointing the wooden stick to the men. The man turned their backs and widened their eyes a little, before Kaoru's wooden stick swung an X around their head and hit them head first. Then, they both went unconscious. "Bakayaro." Muttered Kaoru under her breath and she threw the wooden stick to the floor and went over to the kid.

"Hey… You alright?" The kid looked up to her, unexpected, he leaped in and hugged her tight, no tears streaks were evident, yet he was about to break into pieces.

"Kaoru! Where are you the past few months? Koshijiro-jichan said you left… Why?! Are you going to leave me all alone?! Baka busu!" he yelled, ducking his head down to avoid the all-too-familiar-smack. But he looked up; a small smile braced her lips.

"Kaoru…? I am Kaoru?" she whispered in both pain and joy, though the name sparked no memories to her. Yahiko looked at her though she had gone bonkers.

"Oi busu! You're Kamiya Kaoru aren't you?" he called, but this time, a smack was rewarded on his head. Kaoru glared at the brat, and laughed out loud.

"I don't know, mister. Maybe I don't really know who I am. I woke up with no memories, mister, how am I suppose to know who I am?" she explained, while Yahiko's eyes widened.

"You lost your memories?! Then how are you supposed to perform the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu just now?" he asked, surprise and shock mixed.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu?" she echoed, feeling stupid as she has no clue of what he was talking about.

"The kendo technique that you father had taught you, busu!" he shouted, standing up and dragging her along.

"Hey! Don't drag me, Yahiko-chan!" she called, but Yahiko got more furious and clutched her hand tight.

"We need to go back to Tokyo, your memories must return, or the dojo could no longer be functioned!" he spoke firmly like an adult, but he looked like none.

"Just how are we going to get to Tokyo?!" Kaoru yelled, clutching her bruised hand, not knowing that such a kid could have strength so tough.

-

"You've broken the law, Battousai." The Wolf said, still smoking his cigarette. Battousai on the other hand, who was nicknamed Mr. Calm-and-unnerving, was totally out of the box on this fine day, where the night is still breezy.

A nerve popped out on his forehead, clearly stated that having a little chat with Battousai must have a definite limit. "Enough… Satiou." His voice shone like the pile of thick snow in the cold winter.

The wolf looked up from the ground that he was standing to the Hitkori Battousai on the rooftop. "Enough? No." He questioned and replied to himself, still muttering on how he had killed his minions with just a flick of sword, on the angst he felt, on how he wanted to slay the Battousai and cut him into pieces, before feeding it to some random dog.

Battousai leapt down from the roof, his katana unsheathed, and he charged straight to Satiou, heading straight for his face… Satiou, taken aback, was quite unprepared for the speed and his unique way of "killing", had not managed to duck in time, causing the sword to head towards his direction…

…only to be stopped by a single jerk, causing the long sword to head for the air just 1cm beside him.

"Just what the hell are you stopping your sword for? I want a battle, not some docking, ducking silly moron who wanted to stop killing! What are you stopping for? Again and again!" he cried, while Battousai faded back in the body of Himura Kenshin, back to the world of nothingness but her.

Violet eyes shone brightly onto the moonbeams, walking away from the wolf once again…

_Stopping for her… If you met someone as magnificent as her, you would stop too… For you love her._

-

**A/N: **Eww…. Stupid brat Yahiko roams the world again! This chapter, enter Yahiko! =P

**Thanks to…**

**Sakura Butterfly  
Sakura Hopes** (Turns back into human and takes crazy laptop with her, typing some words that caused wand to be back in her hands, and Hopes-chan had turned into a carnivores kitty! Muhaha!)  
**Nanakilover/Brukaoru** (Yep, exactly what I wanted to say is that… Will they ever meet again? It's your reader's choice, not mine. Heh… Just how the hell are they gonna meet again, it is all in the crazy mind of this stupid author.)  
**XxSilentxDreamerxX** (Thank You. I hope you enjoy reading it.)  
**Reignashii** (Yes I will, sis... You just have to wait, and check, and wait! Lol… I do hope that my mistakes don't cover the whole story… Review soon, biggie sis!)  
**pnaixrose** (Thanks! I will. =D)  
**Illusions-chan** (Sorry for the mistakes! I will not do it again… [Cross fingers])  
**Bradybunch4529** (Kaoru is sassy, very sassy. Smart? In what way? O.o)  
**rain angst** (Lol.. Sessha is going bonkers, that she is. X.x)

**Woah****! Three pages long! Still too short for sessha… Never mind, sessha will make it long next time! =D**

**Sincerely,  
Uenki**


	10. Part A

**Always the Letter  
_by Uenki_**

**Chapter Ten – Rurouni's world spinning around?**** – Part A**

**_Chapter Special! Rurouni's journey, meeting with a child who is lost!_**__

-

He checked back, making sure that Satiou had went away far from him. He had crossed the forest, stopping on a town. He looked up onto the sign, which read, "Nemia". Frowning, he sighed at his own stupidity.

_Why do I not know that there is this town near the outskirts of Tokyo?_

It was a shabby old town which took notice to no one, the crowds was not as stuffy as Tokyo either. He strode into the town, his appearance aroused not much attention, expect for the fact that kids are always clinging onto his head for his fiery red hair.

Rolling his eyes, he walked into a dark alley, wandering around, finding to place to be stayed in, and noticed that he had been spending the last few months in the main Tokyo streets and in the forest.

Strolling about, he noticed an inn called, "Jasmine", and smiled despite of himself and his nearly broke appearance as the name reminded him of her. He lifted up his right leg, wanting to step in, only to be stopped by a soft tug on the corner of his gi.

"Oro?" he cried, confused. He turned his head back, and saw a little boy, to the age of 3 to 4, with messy raven black hair and a fine pairs of emerald green eyes that looked so welled up with tears.

Just when the boy was sniffing, going to wail, Kenshin knelt down to his height, and gave him a soft pat on the head. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, and the little boy remained sniffing.

The little boy replied, though slurry, for the fact that he was still a child, still managed to utter out some audible words. "Mama!" the boy cried, and Kenshin's world was going swirly.

"Orooooooo?" he replied, more confused for the fact that he had just called _him _'mama'. The little boy jumped into his arms and cried, tears flowing freely out from his eyes. "MAMA!" he cried, again and again, while Kenshin carried him up, dispersing the thought of looking an inn, and set off for "Project Child: For Mother and Sons".

-

The child was still tucking asleep in his arms, while he was trudging along the streets, yelling out, "Whose kid is this?!" barely noticable, but his eyes was flecked with amber as he felt an all-too-familiar ki nearby, the Wolf of Mibu.

-

**A/N: **Sorry, there is actually **more to this chapter,** but it will be posted on this Friday or Saturday… I am sorry, I can only get to the comp for 5 minutes on weekdays, and I can play longer on Friday and the Weekends. **_I AM REALLY SORRY_! **[Grumbles] Argh, my mum…


	11. Part B

**Always the Letter  
_by Uenki_**

**Chapter Ten – Rurouni's world spinning around? – Part B**

**_Chapter Special! Okay… what's this? Satiou's child?_**__

-

            Hajime Satiou wasn't happy. He had lost Battousai thrice, which includes more work for him, as Aku Zou San is always at the top of his list. Furthermore, his wife was tagging with him once again, back in Nemia, which he felt both depressed and happy for. Happy, for his wife was back finally, who refused to participate in the bloody war, Tokio Satiou. But he felt him, Hitkori Battousai, nearby, and Tokio was almost in tears.

            "Ba..ka!" she cried to his husband, who knew nothing of the whereabouts of their child, in tears. "Our child is missing and all you could do is smoke?! You ingrate! I bore a son for you, yet smoking is more important than the child?!" she cried, whacking his head with a metal mallet. (Causing some "buns" to pop its way out.)

            "Smoking helps to clear the fog in my mind, Tokio-koishi." He explained, while she took no notice and continued to whack him on the head, in tears. Muttering about some "brat" who was lost, something about the metal mallet, something about Hitkori Battousai, he rolled his eyes. But then, he saw Hitkori Battousai in the corner of his eyes, a brat who looks about 3 to 4 year old was comfy in his arms. Standing up, Tokio stopped hitting his head abruptly and saw a man with fiery red-head, but her gaze traced to the child.

            "Shidori!" she wailed, and dashed over to the child in an instant, who looked to be asleep.

-

            Kenshin looked at the woman who was in tears, smiling, he hand the sleeping child to her, reminding him vividly of how his mother used to take care of him. "Is this your child?" he asked, politely. The woman with neat ebony hair, and a pair of cat-liked emerald eyes, nodded, smiling gratefully.

            "Yes. And I am Tokio, oh, how do I thank you for taking care of my precious… How about going to my quarters to have a dinner?" she questioned. Kenshin was about to reply when the hilt of a Nihontou went pointing at his throat. Swiftly, he kicked Satiou's gut and went a step back, smiling formally. Tokio was eyeing the battle carefully, a look of death being cast to the Wolf. She retreated back with Shidori in her arms, sitting down onto a random stone.

            "Hello Satiou, pleased to meet you again." Kenshin remarked, cheerily, with a smile on his face, while leaping up to avoid the sword. Satiou gave a glare, and replied, though icily.

            "Shut the crap, Battousai." He yelled, while Tokio's eyes practically went as wide as sauce plates.

            "Battousai?!" she cried, both in shock and surprise. Drawing the "metal" fan out from her kimono, swiftly, she cast it into a 'C' movement; the fan went cutting into the air, hitting right on target, which is Satiou's head. The hard knock made him dizzy, in a few moments, he was out. And Kenshin uttered the only word in his vocabulary.

            "Oro?" he cried, while Tokio smiled sweetly. Seeing the devilish sweet smile, he took a step backwards. Despite all those battles that he had fought, this woman was just a level before Kaoru, which looked so scary.

            Beads of cold sweat went dripping down from his forehead, while he was on the brink of insanity. "Just what… d-do you want, T-Tokio-san?" he spoke, though a bit stuttered. The sweet smile disappeared from her face, and she raised a hand out for him.

            "Orooo?" he cried again. Looking at the sincere look, knowing that he doesn't have to fear for his life, he gave a sigh of relief and shook the hand. Tokio gave a small smirk.

            "Well, do you have a name, Battousai?" she asked, politely, and Satiou was still out cold, slumping down on the floor.

            "Yes, Sessha wa Kenshin, Himura Kenshin." He introducked himself, giving a gesture and a small bow. It was such wonders that a man like Satiou could have such a demure wife.

            "Ah, nice name indeed. Kenshin. I'll stop my anata from chasing you to and fro earth, but would you just mind to have a rest at our quarters for the time being? Just take it as a 'thank you' for taking care of my child, please?" she bowed, and Kenshin was too softened to refuse it, instead, he nodded.

            "Sessha appreciated it, and I'll accept it. Arrigato-gozaimasu, Tokio-san."

            Tokio smiled, a genuine smile, and replied, "You're welcome, Kenshin-san."

-

[**IMPORTANT A/N !!]**

**A/N: **Okay! Sessha got this chappie up on Saturday! =P For your info, Aoshi will be shown in the Sequel, **Always the Letter: Shishio Reign. **While the next chappie is the set up from Kaoru setting up the dojo (located in Tokyo), and it will be the last few chappie before the Sequel starts.

Are you guys clear about that? =D

[**My dear ickle reviewers**]

**Sakura butterfly – **The mama thingy came from my sister's quote, "Wow, he looked so much like a mummy!" when we are both watching the Rurouni Kenshin: Reflections in our living room, and she saw Battousai, going sparkly eyes. Sigh, my sister is more of a RK fanatic than me is, but she doesn't write fan fictions. =P

**pnaixrose**

**Rain angst – **Aren't you surprise finding out who his parents is? =P

**Sakura Hopes – Yep, **this goes with da story, are you alright? Why are you feeling down? Please don't be depressed, cheer up! =)

**Bradybunch4529 **

**Syrenbattou **

**Xia xue – Lol… **Who would forget the famous quote that xue-neechan had said before? I could even memorize it... =P

**The evil witch**

**Reignashii**


	12. To Her

**Always the Letter  
_by Uenki_**

**Chapter Eleven – You know, little things about here**

-

Kenshin gave a smile, a small, gentle smile. Shidori remained on his lap, giggling onto the violet butterfly that flew by his sight. "Thank you, Tokio-san." he said sincerely, a tired expression flushed across his face. Tokio laughed, for the fact that she had ushered Satiou out long ago, to stop him from "killing" Battousai - Kenshin and happy for the fact that Shidori had felt someone he could get along to.

"You're too polite, Kenshin-san," she waved her hands in a "goodbye" motion, blushing, "by the way, what brings you here to Nemia?" she questioned, with a gentle touch of curiosity.

"Ah... Gomen, Tokio-san, sessha does not mean to be an intruder to your life." he said apologetically, keeping his eyes under his bangs, head bowed low. Tokio felt the tension going thicker and thicker, before correcting herself, "I... I don't mean that, Kenshin-san! I am trying to ask, what brings you here to Nemia," her voice went lower, "isn't shadowed assassin supposed to be in Kyoto?"

Kenshin gave a relieved look, before replying, "Sessha is not an assassin anymore, Tokio-san." while Tokio face went as white as sheet, and Shidori giggled at his mother's expression. "Nini!" he pointed to his mother and laughed, and tugged Kenshin gi, "Mama!" he cried, and Kenshin eyes went as wide as saucepans.

"Ah!" Tokio exclaimed, "Sorry! But Shidori doesn't really mean that you're his mother... 'Nini' is how he called me as a mother, and I can't possibly figured out where he picked up that phrase from!" she gave a soft chuckle when she took a glance at Kenshin's expression.

"Oh..." Kenshin laughed as well, "to your question about why I had been here to Nemia, I am here because of her, Tokio-san." he gave a small sigh, feeling the demon within him to be struggling to break free.

_**"You're still so soft-hearted as ever, Rurouni." **Battousai spat.  
"Sessha admit he is, Battousai." Rurouni retorted.  
**"Why bother wasting your time here while you still have time to look for Kaoru?" he gave Shinta a glare.**_

****Kenshin the Rurouni, felt tongue tied... "Her? Who was it?" Tokio enquired, feeling more and more interested, while Shidori was poking the snail with a tree branch. Kenshin was pulled out from the mind's war to Tokio's question.

"She... she is a wonderful woman, Tokio-san." Kenshin gave a bright smile at the mention on her, and Battousai was itching to smile too, but he kept it back.

"Just how is she? What was her name?" Tokio asked, crossing her legs, and folded her arms.

"She... she is Kamiya Kaoru... She is beautiful, though naive, but beautiful... Once, I wanted to give up being an assassin, this 'occupation' tires me so much, I could even lost myself, Tokio-san..." he spoke on the edge of insanity, while Tokio looked concerned.

"I.. created a barrier between the reality to myself... Battousai was formed, Tokio-san. I almost lost myself, it seems to be falling into an abyss... But her words... she made me here, I knew that I did not lost myself, for she was always there, waiting for me... Tokio-san," he looked down at his hands, and was surprised to see that there was no blood at all, "gomen, sessha didn't mean to trouble you by throwing all my thoughts."

Tokio gave a weak smile after giving a short-history about the Hitkori Battousai. "Why aren't you with her now?"

"I... I lost her," violet turned into a deep hue of blue, "Her _mother and father _threw her out of the house, Tokio-san." his voice became hardened, his eyes narrowed with hatred.

Shidori ran to his 'Nini' and Kenshin stood up from the bench. "Eh, Kenshin-san?"

Kenshin gave a small bow. "Thank you for your hospitably, Tokio-san... I appreciated it greatly." With that word, he vanished, though all Tokio have seen was a blur shade of red. Shidori eyes widened for a moment, and his words became a whisper, "Mama..." he wailed.

Tokio gave a small smile, "I know that too, for I had my dream to pursue. To keep dreaming on, free of worries... To pursue your dream is the greatest thing that one can do, Kenshin-san."

-

**Long Author's note, please read if you really do have the time.**

Starters, I have to really dedicate this particular chappie to **Terry**, who gave me the last sentence, "To pursue your dream." He told me that one can only dream when you're young...

_This is how we chat in msn._

_I told him that I really got no life, always typing out and finding story inspirations... This is what I actually told him in msn. _

_"__B__ut if I have put so much effort in something, yet it wasn't paid off... To think that I had been sitting here and looking for inspirations while others had been having fun... if the something that I am doing doesn't paid off actually... It is a waste of effort isn't it?"_

_He told me that he have got the same life actually. For your info, he do not write, but he does web designing... and a superb one too! Yes, for your information again, I also do web designing. =D_

_He told me this thing that really touched me, yer know?_

**this is how you should spend your early years actually.  
while everyone's doing the 'normal' stuff,  
you're doing something that actually is worth putting in time too!  
usually when we are younger, we are more bold and enterprising  
more willing to dream  
so we'll be more likely to do things  
that others will see as stupid or worthless  
you know who Willy Wonka is?**

**_"W__e are the music makers, and the dreamers of dreams" -Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_**

**when we grow up our lives become too complex and sophisticated for dreams  
so, now,  
at your age,  
free of worries and responsibilities  
is best to go chase your passion or your hobby  
don't waste it on going to parties and hanging out  
and what I like best of what you do  
is that it is an intellectual skill  
worth pursuing...**

Those words in bold is actually what he have said, and because of that, I wanted to tell you... He is great... Though you guys may not know me much, I really do appreciate all these little things that one could said to me, it made me emotional, guys.

Secondly, I have read Indulged again, I thought that the writing sucks, so I am going to rewrite it again.

Sincerly, Uenki.

**P.S Thanks to all reviewees!**


	13. Kenshin?

Always the Letter  
_by Uenki_

Chapter Twelve – A pair of two

-

The dojo was all set up, with Kaoru's grumblings and Yahiko's yelling polluting the whole dojo. Kaoru gave a cold glare to Yahiko, while he retorted by glaring back, making them both seeing red. "You... little squirt!" Kaoru scolded, while Yahiko had dirtied the whole porch with dead leaves and mud that he was susposed to be cleaning up.

Yahiko poked a tongue out at her, and out of the dojo, giving her one last stink eye. "Busu!" he yelled, "I'll be buying the tofu!" he added on, laughing at his cousin who was stomping her foot in a state of anger.

Kaoru looked upon Yahiko leaving figure, her face flushing a deep shade of red, in both anger and sickness. Her head felt dizzy and the world was spinning. Heaving a sigh, she clutched the broom and trudged her feet to the nearby ash tree, and sat down, leaning onto the trunk. The broom collasped onto the ground, and her head aches, like burning embers.

****

[Flashback]

_"I... Kenshin! Please!" she was yelling to a man, whom face was hidden deep in the shadows. She reached out her hands, wanting to reach for the man, but to no avail, as the man seems to be drifting far away._

"Please Kenshin! Please don't leave me!" she yelled again, feeling the pain the was stuck in her heart. There was she, consumed by darkness, crumpling to the ground.

[End of Flashback]

She clutched her head tight, as the memories came flushing through her like tides, hitting the shore. She closed her eyes, wanting to stop the pain that was always throbbing in a corner of her head.

Unconsciously, she fell asleep by the gentle moving air the caressed her like a child.

Soon, a few taps came from the door. "Coming!" she said, her face pale. She reached the door and opened it, to be faced by a bruised Yahiko and a man. Her face was red and feverishly, she looked up to the man but her vision was blurred.

"Ken...shin?" she murmured weakly, only to be fallen into the arms of the man, and hearing the distant cries from Yahiko.

-

A/N: Actually, this **last **chapter was written long long ago, but I still think that it is far too short. I tried to lenghten it, but to no avail. Sorry about that minna-chan, you guys will STILL have to wait for the sequel, which more parts of AM and KK will be shown. Thankee!

Now, proceed to **Flying High **an AU KK fanfiction! Lol!  
Written by me, of course! Heh. O.o

Please wait for the SEQUEL!

Love,  
Uenki.


End file.
